Harper Morgan
Summary Harper is well-creative Engineer, one of the people that helped with the devices, weaponry and design of The Atlas and She is apparently the niece of the First Captain Of The Atlas. She Created lots of ingenious Tech most are related to steampunk but they are extremely useful and powerful, one of such is her Bio-Divider. Personality She seems Playful often tends to Joke around with her friends, sometimes even curious to new devices that weren’t made by her or technically new 2019-Like machinery. She seems very intelligent about machines, Vehicles and tools which is why she often helps people with these problems multiple times. Relationships * Captain Meyer - Harper is his Niece and they both have a close relationship together, She is also dubbed the co-owner by Meyer as he is the one that created the Athos and his father created SkyTrade. * Miles Anderson - Well cooperates with her, even once helped with the turbines and anti-gravity Devices Of The Atlas * Owen Walker - Harper’s Best Friend, Usually talking through Enhanced C.B’s and Physical Holograms built by her, but he does sometimes use a teleporter created by Miles. * Austin Williams - Harper does explain that a friend of a friend is her best friend too. * Liam Smith * Jonathan Morrow Appearance She wears a Light-beige inner T-shirt, over a short Green Jacket, She wears a Light-Grey skirt along with a Tool belt, she has dark-beige shorts covered slightly by her skirt, And Noticeable socks peeping out of tactical boots. Most of the time she wears a Top hat with a slightly-matching colour to her jacket with 1900s pilot goggles similar to those of Amelia Earhart’s. Her hair is long almost reaching her waist and are in a dark-Brown colour, her eyes are black. Personal Stats Alignment: Good Name: Harper Rylie Morgan Age: 34 Gender: Female Classification: Modern-day Steampunker, Co-Owner of the Atlas Height: 5’10 (Without her hat) Occupation: Atlas Co-Owner, Modern-day Steampunker, Aerial Vehicle Repairer Hair Colour: Brunette Eye Colour: Black Themes: Traveler’s Tune Status: Alive Combat Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B to High 8-C with Weapons Powers And Abilities: |-|Physically=Regeneration (Low to possibly Mid), Possible Immortality (Survived the fall of Athos, she was trapped in the inner-turbine Hall covered in debris in the stern-area which was heavily destroyed at impact.), Likely Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Aside From her surviving The Explosion Of Athos’ Stern, She literally took out 5 robbers including their leader with ease, survived electricity to head like a cartoon cliché, and A few times took monstrous hits), Likely Resistance (Types 1, 5, and 6) |-|with Weapons & Devices= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation-Water Manipulation-Ice Manipulation-Energy Manipulation-Heat Manipulation (Her Element-Rifle can do These different Capabilities; The Weapon can shoot or Absorb Any substance of Fire, it can cause distortions in water even a chance to create a Whirlpool or wave, it can effect water to turn to ice or just create ice from scratch, It can condense fire inside to becoming highly-Refined Energy That seems brighter-than normal, and can release a huge amount of steam, warm to the skin and can cause confusion or temporarary blindness to nearby enemies.), Plant Manipulation (Her Bio-Divider Can create diffident forms of plant life in any area which causes a division between those two different specimens if the Divider is being targeted on a land already full of plants.), Explosion Manipulation (She has an unnamed prototype weapon that whatever the red-laser points at with no sign of any gunfire-ports an explosion occurs once the trigger is pulled.), Night-Vision-Telescopic-Vision-Infrared-Vision-Neutral-Vision-Micro-Vision (Her goggles on her hat when in use manipulates the lenses of it into letting the user (Harper) See through the dark, See as far as an Eagle, See Anything radioactive or any radiation at all, See the Outlines of an Invisible person, Object or animal, and see very-small objects in high-definition.), Power Mimicry (As she is the creator of those Power mimicking rays on the atlas, she has her own personal Charger-RPG that does the exact same thing), Electricity Manipulation (Her steampunker-Pack can absorb any electricity used as an attack or leaking electricity as a Weapon Power Boost), Statistics Amplification (Via Steampunker-Pack Absorbing Electricity), Flight (Type 4) (Her Modified Hang-glider can stay in the air in one area straight But when power p-lost it can glide with ease however can’t get back up even with wind), Gravity Manipulation (Her Grenades can increase the force of pull-down gravity of an area of 3-5 meters across when it implodes) Attack Potency: Athlete Level (She took out a gang of 5 robbers with Ease, no weapon used only her fists and a few kicks), Wall Level to Large Building Level (Her Weapons and especially her Elemental-Rifle are able to collapse an apartment building, it was seen when The RingLeader was on top of an abandoned Business building and she used it and the entirety of the building collapsed into half-sized chunks of debris.) Speed: Athletic Human Normal Travel Speed Superhuman Boosted Travel Speed, Athletic Human to Peak human Melee Attack And Reaction Speed, Superhuman Ranged Attack and Combat Speed. Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Using Only her fists and kicks took out 5 robbers easily, she even once knocked out the impersonator for awhile with just a few hits), Wall Class to Large Building Class (Her Weapon Are capable of doing this enough damage immediately as seen when she blasted down the building the RingLeader was on.) Durability: Street Level, Possibly/Likely City-Block Level (Survived The explosion of the Stern Of Athos with a few blood-covered wounds and a fracture in her left arm.) Stamina: Likely Peak Human (She explained that one-time she was working at night until 3 am she didn’t Feel Tired Really, She has often spent her time on creating a few inventions even after finishing a lot of them she is only “Slightly” Exhausted.) Range: Standard Melee Range Physically, Several Meters to Hundreds Of Meters (Her Weapons Can reach far distances some even have curved Attacks) Intelligence: Slightly over Genius (She is slightly smarter than Miles now, It just takes a few minutes for her to finish an easy to hold/wield invention and under an hour to make on slightly larger, apparently she explained it only took 3 years along with lots and lots of people to create the Atlas.) Standard Equipment: Cliff-Hanging Pickaxe, Modified Pipe-Wrench, Elemental-Rifle, Gravity-Grenades, Bio-Divider, Heavily-Modified Hang-Glider, Unnamed Explosion Prototype, Multi-Vision Goggles Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Her Persona is partially Based off of the Steampunker from Terraria. Her appearance is very familiar. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Heat Users Category:Plant Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gravity Users